


A Whole New World (Rewritten)

by MiscellaneousMess



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Gore, Multi, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Tags will change as story progresses, Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousMess/pseuds/MiscellaneousMess
Summary: "You don't belong here, do you?"***Eli Swara is your average barely-legal male adult. He has a part-time job at some weird restaurant, plays sports/video games, and binge-watches anime (which usually involves crying at some point). But one day he wakes up in a not-so-average world with a not-so-average life. Now he has to navigate through this strange land and the handsome people in it.





	1. Prologue

The morning was gray and cold. Clouds like smoke inched along the sky's surface, masking that gorgeous blue hue with silvers and whites. Cars bustled and honked as traffic trudged through the near-pouring rain. It was like watching a moving painting. Watching as oil was smudged and rippled and changed. As color whirled around in place. It poured gently into a small room, standing still in the black and white apartment. The living space was on the small size, with a connected kitchen and living space, one bedroom, and one bathroom. The main space was quite clean, but the bedroom was hell. Posters of anime characters and athletes were plastered against the navy blue walls. Succulents and books were piled on the few pieces of furniture. And a small body was curled up in a trash covered bed. 

Eli hated getting out of bed these days. His body wanted nothing more than to curl up under his blue sheets and doze the sunlight back into the horizon. But a little voice pulled him from his sleep, a voice that haunted him ever since he met this person. Eli yawned slightly as he turned over in his bed. Maybe he could get just a few more minutes of rest-

The Imperial March blared through the soft quiet. 

Eli cursed as he fumbled blindly for his phone. He squinted at the screen before jamming his finger against the small green circle. 

"Get out of bed, loser," was what greeted him.

The male sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Al."

"Don't 'good morning' me, Eli. Do you know what time it is?"

Elijah peered at his clock, dread sinking over him as he read the digits.

"10:20..."

"And when were we supposed to meet up for breakfast?"

"8:30," Eli sighed, his voice coming out in nearly a whisper.

"If you don't get your ass over to my house in ten minutes, I'll come over there and beat you to a pulp."

"Ok, Al."

"Ok."

As soon as the phone call disconnected, Eli got out of bed.

Al could be a little... harsh, but he was one of the best friends Eli had. He was especially helpful when it came to times like these. Times where laziness felt so much better than responsibility. 

So Eli got dressed and smiled at himself in the mirror.

He wouldn't let the rain ruin this day.


	2. A Small Boat in A Raging Storm

His outfit wasn't as plain as it looked on the bed. He wore a white polo shirt underneath a navy blue sweater. A black raincoat rested upon the warm fluffiness, making his shoulders crinkle with every step. Of course, he couldn't pass up the chance to wear his favorite black skinny jeans, which he loved so much he had bought three pairs.

Eli looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced at the dark circles underneath his eyes. He had stayed up late trying out a new workout routine (which included much pain and crying). It's not that he wasn't fit, he was a little better off than the average lanky man, but as an athlete, he had to make sure he was in top condition. Even though it cost him precious hours of watching anime and lazing about the house...

Blue stared back at him. That was probably his most appealing feature. His eyes were a grayish sort of blue in the center, surrounded by an almost black blue that made his eyes come to life. He hated the color of his eyes. Matched with his black hair and pale, freckled skin, it made him stand out in the crowd. He didn't like attention.

Eli pulled on his black boots before throwing on a beanie and slinging his bag over his shoulder. It thumped gently against his back, his volleyball banging gently against his spine. He was bringing Al's favorite ball to use, as a sort of... apology.

His phone buzzed in the back of his pocket. Probably Al. The buzzing stopped as soon as it started. Eli grinned to himself as he ignored the notification, striding out the door. Al could wait a few more minutes.

***

The wind was blustery and cold as he dashed to the porch of his companion's house. He despised being in the rain. Sure, let it pour as long as he was inside with good work, but it just had to try and drown him when he was out and about.

Eli tapped gently against Al's smooth wood door. It wasn't fair that his friend got to live in a big spacious house with as much room as he wanted without cost. It was quite sad actually. Here Eli was barely fending for his own in his small apartment, whereas Al was living the life. (Although he wasn't going to mention the many times Al had offered him a place to stay. He was stubborn like that).

A brunette peeked out from behind the door as a squeal pierced his ears. Tan fingers slowly pushed up round spectacles. His brown eyes were squinted, his cheeks were flushed a deep red.

Oh, Al was furious.

A huff moved through Al's dark lips before he stepped to the side, allowing Eli to enter his house. He barely got through the door before a book crashed into his face.

"Dude, what the hell!" Eli yelped as he fumbled to catch the book. It was pretty thick, about a thousand pages if his deduction was accurate. The cover was worn and old, the title barely holding on. Magi. The title was Magi?

His eyes quickly found Mason's sly sneer. The redhead giggled darkly as Al plopped onto a black chair.

"Get your ass over here and explain to me why you were late this morning," Al growled, crooking a finger towards Eli.

"Oooo, Eli's in trouble," a voice sang as a dark-skinned male sauntered through the bathroom door. His curled hair was piled on top of his head in a messy bun, his clothes consisting of a black shirt and black jeans.

The man's name was Derek, and he was a massive prick.

"I didn't set my alarm," Eli whispered quietly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to make Al anymore mad than he already was. When Al blew up, he was like a raging storm, and Eli was nothing more than a rickety rowboat.

"And why didn't you do that?'

"Fool," Mason chortled.

"Drunkard," Eli hissed back, folding his arms.

Al sighed before deflating. Good, he must've had his coffee this morning.

"Whatever, just, shoot me a text next time."

Eli stifled a barking laugh. How could he do that when he was _asleep_?

"Now get over here and show me my apology," Al said, a grin filling his face.

Eli grinned back, taking off his bag.

"Alright."

***

After an intense session of "getting his ass whooped" as Derek put it, Eli found himself lounging on Al's couch, menacing book in hand. His pale fingers skimmed the front cover.

"Magi," he whispered under his breath. It sounded like an old fairy tale, a tale of heroes and villains, of good and evil, of peril...

He loved stories like that.

Eli opened the book, his curiosity dragging him across the first page.

"Once upon a time, in a land of past and future was a boy. This boy was no ordinary boy. This boy was a Magi..."


End file.
